medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Itami Koga
| image = | alias = Best Pain Remodeled Human | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | previous category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Medaka's Student Council | previous position = Strongest Woman in the Thirteen Party Head of the Third Floor Stand-In Member | relatives = Unnamed Father | ability = Cybernetic Superhuman Physiology | abnormality = Superhuman Desire | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Madoka Yonezawa | english voice = Cynthia Martinez | image gallery = yes }} Itami Koga (古賀 いたみ, Koga Itami) is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. Her project name is Best Pain (骨折り指切り, Besuto Pein). She is the only member of the Flask Plan who was originally a Normal. Personality Koga is a bright and bubbly girl, often seen with a smile, and laughs even when fighting. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, page 13 She is Youka Naze's best friend forever, and considers Naze her BFF in turn. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, page 16 She loves Naze deeply as a friend and is very protective of her; she is often infuriated by Maguro Kurokami's harassment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 17 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 21 Koga's loyalty to Naze is such that obeys Naze's instructions even when she does not want to, or thinks Naze is making the wrong decision. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 10-11 However, Koga gets jealous easily when she hears Naze has been spending time with other people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 18-19 Koga can be serious however, and questions Medaka Kurokami's resolve when it seems to be faltering. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, pages 8-11 Her prompting encourages Medaka to keep to resolution of helping both friends and foes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, page 14 She can be quite scatterbrained as well though, such as randomly trying to contribute to other people's conversations, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, pages 5 or thinking of too many things at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 136, pages 11 Appearance Koga has brown eyes and short red hair (brown in the anime), done in two buns at the back. She wears a red jacket with pink fur lining that leaves her midriff and chest uncovered, exposing her white bra. She also wears red hot pants with a white belt and red shoes. While recovering from Oudo Miyakonojou's attack, Koga wears a hospital gown. During the battle to decide the academy's new Student Council, Koga wears the Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. When dressed casually, Koga wears a dark colored sweater over a collared shirt, with both sets of sleeves rolled up. With all her outfits, Koga wears a light yellow cap. Ten years later, Koga wears a skintight suit and a crash helmet. While in middle school, Koga wore a maroon jacket over a white collared shirt, a gray skirt, thigh high white socks, and an aquamarine ribbon. After transferring schools, she changed to a short-sleeved, white collared shirt, along with a beige vest. She also wore a black skirt and thigh high black socks. History As a younger girl, Koga was completely Normal. But because of this, she started to believe that there was nothing but normal in the world. When she turned fifteen, she realized that it wasn't that the world was filled with only normal things; it was she who was too normal. In her final year of middle school, Koga transferred schools because of her father's circumstances. There, she met Naze, a meeting that would change her way of thinking drastically. When she first saw Naze, Koga didn't know anything about her. Yet, despite the protests of her other classmates, she approached Naze and asked that they do something crazy together. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 4-8 Plot Thirteen Party Arc After Medaka leaves Hakama Shiranui's office, Koga and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-13 Questioned by Hakama of her opinion of Medaka, Koga states her belief that Medaka's defeat of Myouri Unzen was pure luck, but that she likes people like Medaka all the same. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 15 Koga questions Hakama on what he will do now that Medaka has refused him. He assures her Medaka will join them, and Koga agrees that if Medaka had accepted immediately, she would be a Normal. As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Koga listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 As Kouki Akune is distracted by Naze, Koga drops from the ceiling to wrap a wire around his neck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 18-19 Despite being armed with the element of surprise, Akune manages to guard against Koga's attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, pages 13-14 Koga performs a one-armed handstand on Naze's head, then introduces herself as Naze's BFF. She remains in this position as Naze summons a pack of animals to attack Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, pages 16-19 Koga remains perched atop Naze's head. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, page 5 While Akune is distracted by the animals, she gets above him, and attacks with a kick. On the ground, she continues kicking, while balancing on her hands. She is surprised when Akune drops to his back and manages to catch her in a chokehold. Despite this, Koga is still able grab his neck, and rise to her feet with Akune still holding her. She then throws him off and returns to the ceiling, declaring she is fighting the Student Council so that the Abnormals can be free. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 10-19 Hearing that Akune a Heisei Rider fan, Koga declares that their battle will be between the old and new riders. She then attack with a kick, the force of which breaks the floor, sending everyone tumbling down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 1-3 Koga bursts through the floor of Naze's lab, revealing that her kick took her all the way down to the sixth floor. She attacks Akune once more, only to be intercepted, and have her leg broken. Koga holds her leg as Naze and Akune talk. She then rises to her feet, recovered, and strikes Akune from behind, knocking him down. She then asks Naze if they should keep going; Naze tells her to finish Akune off. She is furious when Maguro appears behind Naze, lifting up her skirt, and attacks him. She continues to growl at Maguro as he introduces himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 11-19 Listening to Maguro's intentions, a distressed Koga asks Naze what they should do against such a disgusting person. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-2 Koga wastes no time in attacking Akune again, now with Naze's nudity at stake. She locks Akune in a sleeper hold with the intention of knocking him out, but is distracted as Maguro removes his trousers. Using the opening, Akune dislocates her shoulder. Koga whimpers on the ground, but still rises to her feet, forcing her shoulder back into place. She is horrified when Naze begins stripping from the bottom as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 6-12 On Naze's order, Koga moves to finish Akune off; however, he manages to successfully trap her in a four point pin. Koga is at first unimpressed, wondering how such a move is supposed to injure her. Once Akune reveals that the pin is meant merely to tire her out however, she begins to panic, and struggles desperately to get out. She is further horrified to learn that the pin has no end, and can only wail as she realizes she has been defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 14-17 She tells Naze not worry about her, and leave her bandages covering her face. Koga is surprised when Naze tells her that she considers Koga an important friend. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 19-21 Upon seeing Naze's face, Koga is surprised by how beautiful she is. After Akune gets off of her, Koga apologizes to Naze, who tells her not to worry about it. The pair begins to leave, but are stopped when Maguro calls out to Naze, calling her Kujira Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 3-8 Koga is surprised to learn Naze's origins, but thinks that Maguro must be telling the truth. She is surprised when Naze runs to Maguro. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 15-18 Koga does not look happy listening to Naze's talk of experimenting on her family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 21 She is surprised when Medaka kicks through the wall of Naze's lab. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 23 When Naze asks her if she agrees with the old saying, "no pain, no gain", Koga timidly replies in the affirmative. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, page 6 After Medaka collapses, Naze orders Koga to break the arms and legs of her siblings and carry them to another lab. Koga is visibly uncomfortable with this order. Akune calls out to Koga, asking her to put a stop to Naze's rampage as her friend. Though admitting she doesn't like doing it, Koga still attacks, declaring that she will stick with her friend Naze. Her attack is stopped however by Medaka, who uses an open palm strike to knock Koga back. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 10-14 Koga is doubled over as Medaka collapses for a second time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, page 17 Koga readies herself to fight the Medaka, declaring that on the ground (not on the ceiling or in a handstand), she cannot be beaten. Though the fight is not shown, Koga manages to defeat Medaka, Akune, and Maguro. She stops at Naze's order, recognizing that Medaka is too weak to be fought seriously. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 3-7 Koga jumps down to the sixth floor with Naze and Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 10 On the thirteenth floor, Koga observes a restrained Medaka with Naze. Recharging herself, she complains to Naze about their circumstances, as they don't have enough time to brainwash Medaka, nor enough people to delay the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 12-13 Koga is shocked by the arrival of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 16 Koga watches on as Medaka regains consciousness. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 1 She follows Medaka up to the twelfth floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 19 Koga stands by Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 3 Koga listens as Medaka II states her intention to join the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 5 Koga makes no comment as Medaka II hands herself over to the care of Thirteen Party, though whispers to Naze that it is rare for thing to go exactly as Naze predicted. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 9 Koga stands by as Medaka II brings the Student Council to their knees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 15 As Maguro calls out to Medaka II, Koga tries to locate him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 17 Koga watches on as Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Medaka II fight. When Oudo asks her if she wants to join in, she tells him that no one could get between them now. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 4 Koga is shocked when Medaka II punches Zenkichi in the throat. She says nothing when Maguro agrees to rejoin the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-5 Koga looks on in amazement as Medaka II tries to brainwash herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, page 10 Koga listens on as Medaka declares her intent to rid the school of the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 1 She follows Oudo down to the thirteenth floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 6 Koga listens as Medaka tells the remaining members of the Thirteen Party that it is impossible to create a perfect human. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 10-11 Koga becomes furious, taking Medaka's words as a direct insult towards her, who became an android through the Flask Plan. When Oudo tells her that she can't defeat Medaka, a defiant Koga reminds him that she has once beaten the younger girl already. Koga is caught off guard when Oudo pierces her heart, absorbing her enhanced abilities with his Unreasonable Taxation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 13-15 Koga collapses, unmoving. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 17-18 Koga remains unresponsive as Naze and Maguro begin treating her injuries. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 7-8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 11 A semiconscious Koga is surprised to see Oudo bow to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 8 Koga is supported by Naze and Akune after the fighting is over. Naze continues to support her when they all gather in the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 11-12 She is horrified to find the defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Koga stands by as Misogi Kumagawa addresses the group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 15-16 After the Flask Plan is stopped, Naze and Maguro begin taking care of Koga in the old school building. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 2 At the Ghost Babel, Maguro commends Koga's healing rate, noting that her heart is almost fully regenerated, and that she should be up and walking by next week. Koga asks how she can still possess her recovery rate if she was hit by Oudo's Unreasonable Taxation, but Maguro assures her that she will be fully recovered after receiving another electrical charge. Seeing Naze forced into a maid outfit by Maguro, Koga promises herself that the first thing she will do upon recovering is kill Maguro. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 19-21 Koga is surprised by the arrival of Mukae Emukae. In no condition to fight, Koga can only glare at her. She is not impressed by Maguro's introduction, though she is surprised when Emukae follows his joke. Koga does not feel comfortable introducing herself as Best Pain after Maguro and Emukae's foolery. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 1-4 Koga thinks to herself that there was no need for Maguro to take off his pants. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 7 Koga is surprised to see Emukae rot the floor in order to escape. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 12 Koga later joins with the Student Council, Naze, and Hitomi Hitoyoshi to discuss how they should handle the Minuses. Koga suggests they ask Nekomi Nabeshima for help, though everyone silently agrees that she is a coward. Like everyone else, she is surprised to hear of the former Student Council president preceding Medaka, Kuudou Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 16-18 When Medaka and Naze return, Koga has already forgotten about Hinokage. She is surprised by his sudden appearance. She barely passes Hinokage's examination, but is labeled unusable. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 1-3 She is disturbed by Hinokage's description of Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 11-12 After Medaka declares a Student Council battle with Kumagawa, the Student Council meet with their allies to decide what to do. Koga asks about the nature of the fights. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, pages 1-2 On July twenty-fifth, Koga and the other ladies change in the Student Council office. They discuss whether Zenkichi will be alright; when Zenkichi shows up, Koga thinks the Hitoyoshi family have a strange fashion sense. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 1-3 Arriving at the meeting place, they are surprised to find Kumagawa is the only one present. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 5-6 Koga is surprised to see how quickly Medaka loses her temper with Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, page 9 After Tokemichi Choujabaru arrives to referee, Koga notes that he is Unzen's only male friend. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 14-15 Choujabaru leads the Student Council and Kumagawa to the Viper's Den, a pit on the school grounds. Koga is shocked to see the pit is filled with snakes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 1-2 Choujabaru explains the nature of the battlefield, and the rules of the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 4-5 Koga tells Zenkichi there is no shame in backing out; Zenkichi thanks her for the advice, but steps out onto the netting covering the pit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 10-12 As the battle starts, Koga is surprised to see Zenkichi take the lead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, page 14 She and the others see though Naze's ruse. She is annoyed to hear Naze had spent the previous week with Zenkichi. Koga is amazed to see that Zenkichi is fighting with his eyes closed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 17-22 Koga watches on as the match continues. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, page 4 After Kumagawa reverses the situation, Koga wonders if he purposefully waited until the net had fallen to the point no one else could jump into the pit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, page 14 Koga watches on as Zenkichi struggles against Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 70, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 70, page 11 As Medaka rages, Koga tries to get her to calm down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 3 She is surprised when Kumagawa regains consciousness. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 8 She is relieved to see Zenkichi awaken, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 13 but shocked to see Kumagawa's smile drop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 15 Koga is horrified to learn that the other Minuses are attacking the rest of the Student Council during their training. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 17 The Student Council arrive in the parking lot head to the parking lot to help their allies. They find them with worse injuries than Zenkichi; they treat the others at Naze's lab before sending them to the hospital. Afterward, Medaka, Zenkichi, Hitomi, Naze, and Koga meet to decide what they will do next. When Naze leaves, Koga follows after her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, pages 16-19 Walking through the hallways, Koga and Naze are intercepted by Kumagawa. Naze tells Koga to leave the two of them alone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 73, page 1 Koga is later attacked by the members of Class -13, but is saved by Medaka, Zenkichi, and Hitomi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 73, pages 16-17 On the first of August, the opposing Student Councils meet for the Secretary's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, page 4 Koga is surprised to discover how much effort is being put into the election battle, comparing it to the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, page 8 The group moves to the stage of the battle, a freezer in the school's canteen. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, pages 10-11 Koga is surprised by Kumagawa's offer of Class -13's surrender if Shibuki Shibushi loses, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, page 13 and is impressed when Shibushi enters the freezer without hesitation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, page 15 She is concerned to see Shibushi make the first move. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, page 17 Koga is surprised by Kumagawa's crocodile tears, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 10 and disturbed to learn the true nature of Scar Dead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 19 She is horrified when Naze falls to her knees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 23 Koga watches on as Naze breaks down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 6 She is relieved to see it was just an act. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 8 Koga is surprised when Medaka uses Kumagawa's head to break open the freezer's window. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, pages 12-13 Koga is amazed by Naze's Minus. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 2 She states that Naze's heart is always full of pain. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 5 She is shocked as Shibushi's fully powered Scar Dead damages even the spectators. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 11 Koga thinks to herself that Naze is obviously enjoying her victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 18 Koga runs to congratulate Naze as she steps out of the freezer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, page 1 As Kumagawa keeps his promise and the Minuses make to leave, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, page 5 Koga asks Medaka if she is really fine with letting Kumagawa go. She reminds Medaka that she has always sought to help both her allies and her enemies, and wonders if she can make even Kumagawa happy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, pages 7-11 Medaka thanks Koga for her encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, pages 14-15 On August eighth, the opposing Student Councils meet at the academy's botanical garden for the Treasurer's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, page 3 Koga is shocked to hear the sub-players will be wearing explosive bracelets. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, page 7 Koga looks to Medaka after Kumagawa finishes explaining their mutual history at Hakobune Middle School. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, pages 9-10 Koga watches as the monitors display Emukae covering the explosion with her body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, page 3 She is horrified to hear that, should the election end in a draw, the opposing side will be declared victor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, page 12 She is shocked by Zenkichi's declaration that he wants to eat Emuake's miso soup every day. Koga wonders about Zenkichi and Medaka's relationship, having thought the two were going out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 15-16 At the Ghost Babel, the Student Council brings Maguro up to speed with the election battles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, page 2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, page 6 On August fifteenth, the Student Council gather for the Vice-President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 3 The group moves to an under construction building for the Vice-President's Battle, "Dropping Mad Dog". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 11-12 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 14 Koga is awed by Hinokage's speed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 18 Watching, all members of the Student Council think Hinokage's victory is assured. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, page 1 After the Vice-President's Battle ends, Koga is surprised by Kumagawa's arrival. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 18 On August twenty-second, the Student Council and Class -13 gather for the final battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, pages 1-2 Koga is shocked when Hansode Shiranui declares that Kumagawa will represent Class -13, and tries to argue against it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, pages 5-6 She is stunned by the conditions Medaka sets for the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 15 Koga is amazed by the intensity of Medaka's and Kumagawa's fighting. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 3-4 She and the others climb onto the rooftop Medaka and Kumagawa are fighting on. She is shocked as Kumagawa reveals his original Minus, Book Maker. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 9-10 Koga watches on as the battle continues, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 1 eventually devolving into a punching fest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 5-7 She is surprised by the appearance of Akune and Mogana Kikaijima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 16 With Medaka's victory declared, Koga and the others run to congratulate her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 5-6 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc At the Shiranui Village, the Thirteen Party's Front Six are introduced by Oudo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 2-3 Koga kicks Iihiko Shishime while laughing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 8-9 Koga stands back as Oudo converses with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 12-14 When Iihiko is knocked off the mountain by an armored truck, Koga joins the others in making their escape. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 21 At the end of the academic year, Koga is among the students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 6 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 6 Her message to Medaka is that they will one day settle who is a better fighter in midair. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Koga is a stunt woman with the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 10 Abilities Cybernetic Superhuman Physiology: Koga is the strongest female in Class 13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, page 13 This is because Naze remodeled her, transforming her body into that of a cyborg, and making her near invincible. Koga's modified body allows her to bend in unnatural ways, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 17-18 heal at unnatural speeds, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 11 and grants her inhuman strength and speed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 11 Her project name of Best Pain is a reference to the nature of her modifications: her pain receptors were not only kept, but enhanced. This is to keep track of her energy so that she doesn't waste it, as her robotic muscles drain her body's energy quickly; she can only move at maximum speed for about three minutes. For this reason, her abilities to inferior to Shigusa Takachiho, whose movements are natural. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 14-17 After exhausting herself, Koga can use energy drinks to recover her strength. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 13 *'Rider Kick' (ライダー キーック, Raidā Kīkku): While standing on the ceiling, Koga jumps down at her opponent with her leg outstretched. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 2-3 Her kick is strong enough to go through multiple floors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 11 *'Rider Jump' (ライダー ジャーンプ, Raidā Jānpu): Koga jumps and performs an uppercut. Her jump is strong enough to propel her at least two floors. *'Rider Chop' (ライダー チョーップ, Raidā Chōppu): A powerful downwards chop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 14 Wall Climb: Koga can walk on walls by grabbing the surface with her feet and holding her body so that she appears upright with her abs. Koga is so proficient with this technique that she can even walk on ceilings. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, page 13 Because of this, Koga can attack from both above and below, as well as fight while standing on her hands. Akune comments that gravity seems not to affect her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, pages 10-13 However, when fighting seriously, Koga does keep both her feet on the ground. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 4 Abnormality Superhuman Desire: Originally a Normal, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 4 Koga's true Abnormality is her desire to be abnormal, which allowed her to survive Naze's experimentation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, page 8 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Koga is seen standing with five other members of the Thirteen Party atop the clock tower while Medaka is hospitalized. Medaka Box anime; Episode 12 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Best Pain means Labored Pinky Swear. *Koga was voted the fifteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 168 votes. *Koga was voted the twelfth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 165 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal